<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Asshole by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981190">You Asshole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Chooses to Ignore Canon, Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:50:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I love you, you asshole!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry, we’ve talked about this, ye can’t just going running into danger without a plan!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t failed me yet.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve died!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was temporary, and not my fault.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean ye can’t be more careful.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get so fussy, Merlin?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>died!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’d known you were going to go on about that, I wouldn’t have. Come on, why are you really so upset?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“Because I love you, you asshole!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well why didn’t you say so? I've been in love with you myself for years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Hart I am going to kill you again.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>